La paleta de la discordia
by Kiryhara
Summary: Todo era culpa del calor. Y de la China y su forma condenadamente excitante de comerse una estúpida paleta.


**¡Holi!~**

 **Yo solo vengo a dejar esto que es más que un drabble menos que un Oneshot :v hace calor, estamos en verano y yo me desquito con Sougo. En realidad, la idea salió de unas ideas que leí en un grupo en el que estoy. No tiene nada que ver con lo que leí, pero así me llega a mi la inspiración xD espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Insinuaciones y posible OoC.**

 **Disclaimer: Gintama no ser mío :'v**

* * *

 **La paleta de la discordia.**

.

.

.

Estaba a punto de estallar. Okita Sougo solía ser un hombre bastante centrado. Siempre pensaba en las cosas antes de actuar―o bueno, la mayoría de veces―. No permitía que sus instintos hablaran por él en lugar de su cerebro. Pero, por una vez en su vida, estaba considerando seriamente actuar por capricho, sin medir consecuencias de nada y, siendo brutalmente honesto, su lujuria sería la que controlaría sus movimientos.

Fue un caluroso día de verano. El sol brillaba radiantemente sobre su cara, el sudor corría por su cuello mientras se abanicaba para recuperar un poco de la frescura que tan ansiosamente necesitaba, ya que parecía que la brisa decidió tomarse un descanso durante el día. Metido entre las telas gruesas de su uniforme, sentía que se estaba derritiendo. El aire era tan apestosamente caliente que literalmente sentía que se estaba quemando como pollo. Y si al final del día no tenía la oportunidad de refrescarse, estaba seguro que su piel comenzaría a desprenderse. Sin embargo, por el momento, tenía problemas mucho más _urgentes_.

La China, para ser más exactos, era su problema actual. Justo como él, ella se estaba muriendo bajo el ardiente sol. Aunque, para ella, podría ser un poco más literal que para él. La raza a la que ella pertenecía, después de todo, no era muy resistente a los rayos solares hasta donde él tenía entendido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello bermellón un poco desordenado gracias a que se estuvo pasando constantemente las manos por este. Ella estaba comiendo una paleta que seguramente había conseguido por haberle quitado dinero a su jefe, sentada en una banca, justo al lado de su perro―o el intento de uno―mutante, mientras que su mano libre elevaba su inseparable paraguas para brindarle un poco de sombra.

Hasta ahí, no habría problema, si fuera sólo eso. No habría prestado mucha atención a la niña, más que sólo el simple reconocimiento, pero la forma en la que estaba comiendo ese aperitivo de repente se volvió en algo verdaderamente fascinante para él ver, y el clima cálido estaba jugando con su paciencia, además de que no ayudaba en nada.

No sabía que podía pensar de _esa_ forma en ella, y eso realmente lo horrorizó. Sinceramente, era la primera vez que la veía como mucho más que una niña violenta y tragona que venía de otro planeta y con la que solía pelear por diversión.

Él, estando en el otro extremo―y sin ser visto aun por ella―seguía con sus ojos rojizos ávidamente el curso de la lengua de la Yato mientras rodeaba la punta de su golosina para luego meterla dentro de su boca y sacarla con total parsimonia. Su cerebro le jugó una movida sucia y pudo imaginársela haciendo lo mismo, pero con cierta parte de su anatomía. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Eso no era bueno en lo más mínimo e imaginar ese tipo de cosas con ella era sumamente raro; simplemente no concebía el hecho de estar pensando en ella de otra forma que no fuera haciéndola morder el polvo por darle una paliza.

 _«_ _Pero sí que podría hacerla morder el polvo de otra manera…_ _»_

Se golpearía a sí mismo si tuviese la oportunidad, pero su imaginación se estaba volviendo loca y tampoco es que tuviera mucha fuerza de voluntad para detenerla.

Todo era culpa del calor. Y de la China y su forma condenadamente excitante de comerse una estúpida paleta.

La golosina regresó de nuevo al interior de la boca de la bermellón y repitió el mismo proceso, sólo que ahora la diferencia era que ella lo estaba mirando. Ella pasó la lengua a lo largo de la paleta y Sougo―consciente o inconscientemente―se lamió los labios y su sangre bajó directamente hasta _ahí_ abajo.

―Oye, Sádico ―ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando fue que ella estuvo parada justo en frente suyo.

Ignoró lo mejor que pudo los restos de paleta derretida que caían por la comisura de su boca. ―¿Qué quieres?

―Deja de mirar mi paleta. Es repugnante ―notificó Kagura, poniéndole su mejor cara de asco ―. Si quieres una, cómpratela.

China era tremendamente idiota e inocente y él no iba a meter mano ahí. O bueno, no por ahora. Sin embargo, siempre podía hacer algo para empezar.

Sonrió. ―Tienes razón, me compraré una ―Kagura alzó una ceja, interrogante, porque él le había dado la razón ―. Pero tengo que ver si realmente me gusta ese sabor.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para hacer nada, se inclinó un poco y pasó la lengua justo en la comisura de los labios de la bermellón, sintiendo como ella se entiesaba en el acto. Se enderezó rápidamente y sonrió aún más cuando la vio completamente roja.

―Sí, me gusta el sabor.

Cinco segundos tuvo para salir corriendo de la ira de una Yato que empezó a disparar su paraguas, dejando tirada en el suelo la paleta de la discordia.

* * *

 **Ya, me abro, jaja xD**

 **El final no iba a ser así pero no sé que me pasó que me salió así :v No me arrepiento. También iba a ser mucho más sucio pero no, no estoy para escribir cosas sucias. No por ahora :v Espero que se les haya gustado x3 y perdón si contiene alguna incoherencia narrativa o alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Muchas gracias por entrar y leer.**

 **Me despido, paz ~ ^3^**


End file.
